


Professors Stark and Strange

by Groot_the_tree



Series: Ironstrange Professors [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Professors, Bruce banner (mentioned) - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Professors, Stephen Strange Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree
Summary: There's two kinds of professors, the brick wall and the over share. Dr. Strange is professor brick wall and Dr. Stark is professor overshare. How their students learned that they're married with two kids.Based on a tumblr (or reddit) post.





	Professors Stark and Strange

There’s multiple different types of professors in the world. Though most can fall into one of two types, the over sharers who go on and on about their personal lives to the point where you know their entire history and their families as well. Then there’s the brick walls where you know absolutely nothing about their lives. They will not tell anything about it, and never get off the subject they teach. One of these is normally preferred by students while the other would probably be considered the better teacher. 

The kids weren’t going to lie, they all preferred Dr. Stark to basically all of their other professors. For one reason and…well, for multiple reasons actually. He was smart and fun, always had terrible ideas that were hilariously funny to watch fail. But most important of all, he was incredibly easy to distract. One word about his plans for the weekend or his family and he was off, talking about them and, before you knew it, the class was over without a single word about engineering. 

Then on the other side of the spectrum there was Dr. Strange. He…wasn’t the favorite. It wasn’t that he was a bad professor or anything, no. It was that he was actually a very good one. He stayed on topic and actually thought neuroscience the way he was supposed to. Never did he allow his students to stay from the main topic of the class though he would occasionally go off on anecdotes they were usually related to the subject, typically about the surgeries he preformed before the accident ruined his career. 

Both of these professors were vastly different. Both at complete opposite ends of the types of professors out in the world. Dr. Stark and Dr. Strange. Professor Over Share and Professor Brick Wall. 

***  
Stephen was in front of the class one day, lecturing, looking out at the room full of students who were all typing and writing away. He was interrupted when his phone goes off though not for long as he continues talking, ignoring the text he was sent. 

“You should get that!” One of the students call out, “Could be your wife!” 

Stephen rolls his eyes, facing the board at the front of the room. Of course the kids weren’t stupid. He wears a ring and wasn’t secretive about being married. What none of the students knew was that he didn’t have a wife. They did know that he never talked about his personal life though and he was going to use that to his advantage. 

He continues teaching, just ignoring the kid. A while later his phone goes off again. And again. He continues to ignore it and the students telling him to answer.

A little while after that though there was an interruption he couldn’t ignore. Tony Stark bursting through the doors. The man that always refuses to be ignored. 

Stephen and the entire class, look at him as he just looks back for a moment before walking over, “Since when can you just ignore it when your husband keeps texting you?” He asks, loudly. “It could have been important! I could have been dying!” 

Stephen just continues to look at him, clearly used to his husbands antics. “I looked at the text and ‘Do you think sponges have feelings’ clearly wasn’t an emergency.” Stephen states, staring back at the man who is now pouting. “Now, if you don’t mind, Dr. Stark, I have a class to be teaching.” He says, pointing to the door.

Tony turns and walks out without another word, knowing he had upset his husband but nothing beyond repair. 

The students think nothing of it really, most knowing Dr. Stark and his love for the dramatics and how close he can be with some of the other professors. Most remembered him doing something similar to Dr. Banner once before grabbing him and kissing him on the mouth. Dr. Stark calling someone his husband meant nothing. 

***

Tony walks into his class room, slinging his keys around, “Sorry I’m late. Couldn’t get the kids out of the house this morning and my husband was sleeping in, about had to kick him out of the bed.” He says, smiling at the thought. 

It was common knowledge to all his students that Dr. Stark had a husband who he was happily married too and that they had adopted two sons, Peter and Harley. They all always jumped at the chance to learn more about him and his family. 

“How did Peter’s test go?” One of the students ask, just to get him started.   
“Really well actually.” Dr. Stark responds, “As I told him it would. He always worries but he’s an incredibly smart kid.” He smiles, “Harley however isn’t having as easy of a time. He’s smart but he just doesn’t apply himself, or rather, he does but just not in school the way he should.” Tony jumps up and sits on his desk, feet dangling. “I’ve told him if he manages to pass this year we’re taking a trip to Disney World this summer, that seems to have made him more dedicated to his work.” 

It didn’t take much to get him started, it really didn’t. “What about your husband?” One of the students asks, “What does he do?” 

Tony smiles, “He teaches here too.” He states, really thinking they had covered this before but perhaps not, or perhaps a certain student had missed that day? He didn’t know. “Neuroscience actually.” He says, proudly. He always was proud of everything Stephen did.

Some of the students exchange looks, there was a couple professors that taught that, it could be either of them. Though a couple of the students had been there for the scene between both men a few days earlier. Maybe Dr. Stark and Dr. Strange were married?

***

It was a while later that those students actually got the answer to their question.

They were once again, sitting in Dr. Strange’s lecture when a younger boy walked in, having no concern for the class that was being taught. He walks over and sits behind the desk, not saying a word. 

A small fraction of the class recognized the boy as Dr. Starks son though, Peter. They had seen photos that their professor had showed them and had heard descriptions enough to know that that was exactly who he was. 

Even if there was a doubt though it was soon gone. As strange gives the class a moment to get caught up on notes, he turns to the boy. “Peter, what are you doing here?” He asks, quietly but thanks to the hall, the sound echos. 

“Sorry Papa, Dad sent me.” Peter responds, “He wanted to know if you wanted to get lunch and knew you wouldn’t answer your phone.” He explains. 

Stephen sighs, quite loudly, knowing the students could hear him. “Tell him I’ll meet you both in 15, I have to finish up with this class.” 

“Okay.” Peter says, giving him and hug and walking quickly out of the room as Stephen turns back to the class, ready to continue ignoring any questions that were thrown his way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about turning this into a series with more professor Stephen and Tony. Thoughts? About this idea and the fic in general.


End file.
